I'll Rescue You, You'll Rescue Me
by EeveeAlchemist
Summary: When Goten comes to Trunks in a panic, there's no way that he can refuse to help his friend. However, when tragedy strikes, Trunks must find a way to keep his emotions intact, keep his family from fighting with his best friend's family, and on top of it all, find a way to get his best friend back in one piece.


**Hello everyone! This is the beginning of a new fanfic I'm going to try.. Yes, the chapter is very, very short, and really rushed. But there will be much more, much longer chapters after this one. This was just to get started, and give readers a bit of a taste and a hook to see if you guys maybe want me to continue this idea. If so, review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Trunks's mind whirled as he flew home with extreme difficulty. He was nearing Capsule Corp by now, though he wished he was heading in an opposite direction. However, if he did that, there was no doubt his father would be after him in seconds, no doubt sensing the disappearance of one Ki already. He would have to go home and face whatever was waiting for him there. His entire body was numb, and his vision was blurry from the amount of tears that were welling up inside them.

"_Trunks, please, I need your help!"_

Had he really been the help that Goten had requested? No, of course not. Goten could have never expected that Trunks would do what he had done. Not even Trunks himself had predicted he would ever do such a thing, especially to his best friend. Why? Why had he done it?

"_Please! This could be our only chance to help Gohan! I dont want to lose my brother, Trunks, let me go!"_

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have released Goten, he shouldn't have even offered to go. Maybe if he hadn't done it, then Goten wouldn't be..

"_What are you doing!? Stop it, Stop it, Trunks! Stop, STOP!"_

Why.. Oh Dende, why had he ever tried to do anything like that? Trunks shut his eyes tightly and buried his face into his pillow.

"_TRUNKS! HELP ME! PLEASE!"_

Trunks stopped at the entrance to his home. His legs shook, and he was pretty sure that if anyone looked at him, they would say his face was pale. He forced the last of his memories into the back of his mind and pushed his way inside. It was over now, there was nothing that could be done anyway. Maybe in a year, something could be done about it, maybe Shenron would have mercy on him.. Unlike his parents would. He knew that as soon as he entered, there would be hell to pay. After all, he had promised.. He had promised to take care of Goten.

"Where is my son? What do you mean, you can't feel his Ki!?"

Trunks flinched. That was ChiChi.. which meant that they already knew. They must already know. Or, at least they must know the most important and hard part. This did nothing to help his pain or the guilt, however. It was still his fault. Summoning every bit of courage he had, Trunks took his first step towards the entrance..

And abruptly crashed into something that was trying to fly out the door. Both the victim and the culprit flew about two feet away from each other upon impact and slammed into the concrete or floor behind them, flat on their backs. Trunks rubbed his head and sat up slowly, looking at whoever had knocked him back. His stomach did a few flips when he saw the older lady in the yellow kimono, her aged black hair tied in its usual bun. It flipped even more when she sat up and looked straight into his eyes. If looks could kill, Trunks would have died right then and there.

ChiChi looked at Trunks for a minute before standing up completely. As soon as her heels touched the ground, they immediately left it again as she ran at Trunks. The little boy was terrified. In his debate on whether to recieve the action or run as fast as he could, ChiChi bowled him over and shook his shoulders fiercely. "Where is he!? I know you know, where is my son? Where is Goten?"

All Trunks could do for a few minutes was stare at her. He desperately willed himself to stay calm, and opened his mouth to reply. No sound came out, however. As he opened his mouth, it seemed as though a hole had opened in his emotions as well, and the next thing he knew, Trunks was crying. He was sobbing into ChiChi's kimono, clutching it as though his life depended on it.

The poor woman had no idea what to make of this. This wasnt like Trunks at all. He rarely ever cried, unless something awful had happened. "Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at his aunt, his body trembling. "Chi.. chi.. Goten.. I'm sorry! There was nothing I could do! He's.. He's gone!"


End file.
